Uma Nova Visão de Hogwarts
by Mi Garcez
Summary: "Você é uma bruxa!" Que? Pode repetir?


"Eu ainda me lembro bem quando a minha vida teve uma reviravolta tremenda e olha que eu só tinha 11 anos. Eu morava na Inglaterra, meu pai era dono de uma empresa de imóveis e minha mãe tinha uma confeitaria e claro, não posso ignorar a minha querida irmã, Petúnia, que sempre fez o possível e o impossível pra transformar minha vida em um inferno. Tudo mudou quando, em uma tranquila manhã de um domingo, eu recebi uma carta.

- O que é isso? - Eu perguntei. Meu pais se encaravam estupefatos e me olharam surpresos. Foi aqui que eu recebi a notícia: "Você é uma bruxa!" Que? Pode repetir? Lembro que o dia foi muito confuso, eu não acreditava e não entendia porque meus pais acreditavam naquela carta, era uma simples brincadeira de mau-gosto.

Depois desse dia eu comecei a perceber coisas que eu conseguia fazer e realmente pareciam "mágicas". Como um dia, estava cuidando da minha horta, no jardim de casa, e eu simplesmente fiz as flores aparecerem, do nada. Outras cartas chegaram e avisaram que um guardião da escola iria me buscar. Eu não conseguia compreender aquilo, mas logo era dia 1° de setembro, eu estava com uma mala sentada no sofá da sala enquanto esperava nervosamente o tal guardião e aturava os comentários maldosos de Petúnia. 8 da manhã bateram na porta. Uma elegante senhora com chapéu verde e uma longa túnica verde-musgo cumprimentou meus pais e logo engataram em uma conversa, eu observava tudo muito desconfortável. 9 horas nós partimos, fomos para uma rua pequena no centro de Londres, entramos em um pub. De repente uma parede se abriu e BUM! Estávamos no Beco Diagonal. Era uma rua normal. A não ser pelas pessoas, que pareciam estar vestidas para o Halloween, com lojas com vassouras, caldeirões, livros com bocas?, varinhas e etc. Primeiro, fomos a uma costureira, depois compramos todos os meus livros na Floreios e Borrões e todos os meus materiais, inclusive uma coruja! E a última loja, porém a mais importante, a loja do Olivaras, um famoso vendedor de varinhas. Acho que foi nessa loja que eu fiquei mais assustada. O vendedor era um velhinho, assustador, tinha olhos enormes que saltavam da órbita, ele fez algumas medidas e começou a tirar várias caixas de seu estoque. Experimentei todas e em cada uma eu fazia um movimento (eu me senti uma boba), depois de algumas caixas, eu finalmente encontrei minha varinha. Senti um frio na barriga quando toquei a varinha e me senti mais forte.

Depois das compras, fomos para a estação King's Cross. A guardiã me deu as instruções e eu atravessei uma parede, é, parece estranho, mas foi isso mesmo. Enquanto eu atravessei pensei que seria achatada por uma grande pilastra de pedra, mas na verdade, eu continuei correndo e correndo até que abri os olhos e me deparei com um grande trem. O Expresso de Hogwarts! Fiquei admirando o trem por alguns minutos, mas logo entrei e peguei um assento na janela.

Durante a viagem, eu pensei em tudo de estranho que tinha acontecido comigo. Eu recebo uma carta, dizendo que sou uma bruxa, minha irmã não perde a oportunidade de me encher o saco, meus pais me dão todo o apoio necessário e agora eu estou em um trem (que só Deus sabe pra onde vai) estudar magia.

De repente, a porta se abriu e quatro meninos barulhentos entraram em meu vagão, eu lembro de ter ficado realmente assustada.

-Oi! – O menor deles e o mais rechonchudo me comprimentou. Eu acenei ainda assustada. Os quatro se acomodaram e começaram a conversar.

-Sou Remo Lupin! – O mais alto de todos me cumprimentou.

-Lily Evans! – Eu apertei sua mão simpática.

-Esses são, James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Somos novos em Hogwarts.

-Também é o meu primeiro ano. – Eu disse tímida. Esse menino era loiro e tinha olhos cor de mel e parecia muito simpático. Logo, eu e Remo estávamos conversando sobre várias coisas. Ele, assim como eu, entendia muito do mundo dos 'trouxas', como as pessoas não mágicas são chamadas. Contei também que eu tinha um amigo que também seria aluno de Hogwarts, Severo Snape, mas eu não o tinha encontrado. Quando o trem parou o alvoroço foi enorme, todos estavam se empurrando, eu esperei o trem esvaziar e Remo esperou comigo. A partir daí soube que seríamos grande amigos. Quando chegamos, os alunos passam pela Seleção. Uma cerimônia no Salão Principal, em que você coloca o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça e ele diz em que casa de Hogwarts você ficará. Eu fui designada para a Grifinória, assim como Remo, Peter, Sirius e James. Para meu azar, Snape foi designado para a Sonserina. Sentei-me e me vi apertando várias mãos, o diretor Dumbledore fez um discurso de boas vindas e o banquete apareceu instanteneamente. Na mesma noite conheci minhas companheiras de quarto: Marlene Mckinnon e Emmeline Vance. Eu não sabia que elas se tornariam as melhores amigas que alguém pode ter.

A cada aula, eu me perguntava o motivo de estar aprendendo sobre hm, como era o nome? Bezoar? Poções? História da Mágia? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Mas como tudo parecia um mundo de ficção, eu passei a adorar conhecer aquilo e a cada vez que eu me envolvia mais nas matérias, me destacava por minhas notas e conhecimento. Às vezes, eu achava que isso tudo era um sonho e a qualquer momento alguém me acordaria.

Meu primeiro ano passou voando e a cada ano que eu retornava para Hogwarts eu sentia mais e mais que eu pertencia àquele lugar e que lá eu faria amigos para toda a minha vida. Com os anos, estabeli uma amizade extremamente forte com Lene e Emm e os quatro meninos que eu havia conhecido no trem se tornaram "Os Marotos", o grupo de garotos mais bagunceiro da história de Hogwarts. Remo continuou um ótimo amigo para mim, um irmão. No quarto ano, Remo e Emm começaram a namorar! E a partir do quinto ano, James começou a me chamar para sair, mas ele era conhecido como o 'garanhão' da escola e bom, eu não estava interessada em ser mais uma da lista dele. Nesse mesmo ano, eu percebi o quanto Snape tinha mudado e percebi que nossa amizade nunca passou de uma amizade de criança, pois assim que entramos em Hogwarts ele me deu as costas, se juntou a garotos e garotas esnobes que adoravam me perturbar por eu ser o que chamam de 'sangue-ruim', uma pessoa bruxa que não tem pais bruxos.

O tempo passou e Hogwarts se tornou minha casa, definitivamente. Eu adorava acordar todas as manhãs e ter a visão de um imenso castelo, andar pelos corredores enormes, com quadros falantes, passagens secretas, ter aulas incríveis e inacreditáveis. Hogwarts era pra mim, o lugar ideal. No sexto ano, eu tive uma mudança completa de sentimento. Não, não em relação a Hogwarts. Mas em relação ao maroto mais irritante e travesso da escola. Sim, James Potter. Não posso negar que seus insistentes convites me irritavam cada vez mais, mas de acordo com todos, ele não era o mesmo, ele tinha mudado por mim. Passei uma dor de cabeça tremenda nas férias por conta disso, mas no ano seguinte, aceitei sair com ele e me surpreendi. Ele mostrou ser atencioso, fofo, engraçado, sipático, humilde, legal, charmoso e bom, o garoto ideal pra mim. Nós começamos a sair e hoje estamos juntos. Pois é, último ano em Hogwarts...Nada mais deprimente e, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso do que isso. Poder passar esses anos de minha vida aqui resultaram em uma vida simplesmente perfeita. "

-Vamos, Lily! A cerimônia já vai começar. – Emm me olhou chorosa.

-Não acredito que finalmente chegou o dia! – Eu disse baixinho.

-Ok, não vamos começar com as despedidas agora, porque não quero receber meu diploma de cara inchada! – Marlene retrucou. Descemos as escadas do dormitório, passamos pelo salão comunal, onde os meninos nos esperavam.

-Você está pronta? – James me perguntou em frente ao Salão Principal.

Esse era o momento, a nossa formatura. Eu e todos os meus amigos estávamos ali parados na frente de duas enormes portas que se abririam a qualquer momento e nós receberíamos nosso diploma. Se eu estava pronta? Nem um pouco. Todos os meus ótimos momentos em Hogwarts passaram em minha cabeça, como vários flashes e eu senti um frio na barriga. Finalmente tinha chegado o fim.

-Estou!


End file.
